Just Tonight
by bloodyrosebrokenheart
Summary: She waited for him to come pick her up and hoped that tonight would be the last night she would see the man that ruined her life.


A story I wrote with the inspiration from the song Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless. I decided to put it up even though it is short because if I don't know I probably never will.

* * *

She finished putting on her makeup, black eye shadow with slightly thick black eye liner. The simple raccoon looking eyes. Checking herself in her full length mirror, she was pleased. A short black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and knee high boots. A red corset that hugged her chest to top it off. Fixing her hair so it fell over her shoulders before she left her bedroom.

_ When she got to the end of the stairs, there was a knock on the front door of her house as it has since she first time she went out with the man six months ago. Still regretting the first time she went out him. Regretting the first time she ever spoke to him. She walked to the door to meet the man that had walked inside. He was in white skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck shirt on. Giving her a quick kiss on her the lips, he handed her a small bag with four white pills in it. Smiling, she took them out and swallowed them getting ready for the night. Stepping into his car, he drove off to the club they always go to. She looked out the window as he pulled into the parking lot wishing he would start the car and take her home. _

_ They got into the club and headed towards the bar. The club was full with the same people; prostitutes, sluts, drunks, drug dealers, and their buyers the druggies. Which is what she was since she has been with him. A druggie and slut. After a while she tried to talk to him, but he was too drunk to hear a word she said. Still hoping he would sober up and take her home and never come see her again. She looked at him as he looked at her. The light hitting his face, making his eyes shine in the light reminding her of why she loved him. Sighing, she decided to stay, she would through her life away if she were to leave now. She needed him in her life no matter how horrible it had become. He somehow made all of it work._

_ Standing up and grabbing her hand, he led her to the dance floor. Following everyone else, she started to grind against him. Turning her back to him she reached around her, she wrapped her arms around his head and laid her head on his shoulder as he placed his hands on her hips. Looking around, she noticed she couldn't see straight. The drugs were kicking in. A red digital light red that it was almost 11:30 at night. Closing her eyes, she continued to dance. Too numb to care about anything else._

_ When she opened her eyes to turn around and look at him, she could tell he was too drunk to know what he was doing. Which meant right now she was just some girl he was going to try and get lucky with tonight. Turning her head way, she tried to walk out, but he grabbed her arm before she could get off of the dance floor. He looked at her curiously. She lied and said she was going to get a drink and he believed her. If she left, she would feel bad, she loved him and he was in no position of being able to be by himself. Moving back onto the floor, she looked up and saw his eyes in the lights for the second time tonight. Knowing she was right, she followed his dance. Yet she knew it was wrong to be with him. She should have been through with him from the moment she met him. He had ruined her young, innocent life._

_ It was an hour later when he wanted to leave. It was almost one by the time he got to her house, he walked with her inside and he shut the door. She knew what he wanted and she knew he would not remember in the morning. The drugs wore off of her, but the alcohol hadn't fully worn off on him . Not caring about it, she took his hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom._

"_Just tonight." The pink haired, green eyed Sakura Haruno said quietly to the grey haired Kakashi Hatake as he followed her to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room._


End file.
